A Donde Esta Kenshin!
by Hao85
Summary: Sanosuke va hacia la cocina y encuentra algo que si lo descubren lo metera en problemas! Locuras y mucho mas en este Oneshot!


Antes de que lean este fic... tengo que advertirles que los personajes no se comportan ( o quiza si…) como lo hacen normalmente….No me hago responsable si alguna de las actitudes de los personajes les molesta XD… ya saben no es mas que un fic!

Diviértanse y dejen reviews! Y ahora si lean!

**_A donde esta Kenshin! _**

Sanosuke entra a la cocina pensando en el Sándwich que se esta por comer cuando al entarr lo que ve le hiela la sangre, se encuentra con nada mas y nada menos que a Kenshin tirado en el piso boca arriba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

Asustado y un poco shockeado se acerca a este e intenta reanimarlo, le da bofetadas y lo sarandea pero de nada sirve/

De pronto se escucha a alguien caminado hacia alli. Pensano en que puede ser Kaoru empieza a buscar un lugar para meter el cuerpo, al no encontrar ninguno dedice acostarse delante de este (como si eso llegara a tapar mucho xD) , minutos después Yahiko entra en la cocina al ver la escena se queda inmóvil.

-Que pensas que estas haciendo!- Le grita sin mas – Porque estas ahí tirado como un idiota?-

-Yo.. eh … bueno……- (al parecer Yahiko en serio no vio a Kenshin…) Sanosuke se razca la cabeza y se mueve un poco de su lugar ( lo suficiente como para que Yahiko si vea a Kenshin tirado…)

-Oh dios mio! SANOSUKE! Que le haz hecho a Kenshin?-

Sanosuke se lo queda mirando con el seño fruncido unos instantes como buscando algo para defenderse… luego fienalmente dice:

-Yo no hice nada cuando llegue ya estaba asi!- (que defensa… TT)

-No… sera posible… no, no puede ser que…-

:flashback:

Kenshin se encuentra preparando el arroz para la cena cuando Yahiko entra en la cocina después de un entrenamiento con Kaoru.

-Esa maldita bruja… vieja y fea!- se dice en voz alta.

-Que ocurrio Yahiko?- Le pregunta amablemente Kenshin.

-Nada… pero estoy harto de las clases con Kaoru, no la aguanto mas!- dice casi sacando humo por las orejas…. Detrás de la cabeza de Kenshin aparece una gotita (muy al estilo anime…)

-Ni que fuera para tanto…- responde Kenshin entre risas.- No sera que te molesta que sea mejor que vos?- Yahiko al escuchar este comentario se enoja y agarra al pelirrojo del cuello de su vestimenta.

-NUNCA…-dice con los ojos llenos de fuego -… DIGAS QUE ESA VIEJA ES MEJOR QUE YO!- sin medir su fuerza Yahiko empujar a Kenshin quien resvala y se da la cabeza contra la mesa, luego cae inconciente al piso.

Yahiko pensando que le pelirrojo le esta jugando una broma sale corriendo del lugar esperando que este le persiga, pero el tiempo pasa y Kenshin no aparece. Yahiko se asusta y sale corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que puede, al pasar por la puerta de entrada se choca con Megumi quien trae una bandeja en las manos, esta lo saluda y el desaparece de la casa.

:Fin del flashback:

-Espera un momento… - le detiene Sanosuke- No viste para donde iba Megumi?-

-Estem… no, no vi…- Pero Sanokuse ya no lo escucha, sino que esta con la vista fija en algo Yahiko, curioso como siempre, se voltea a ver tambien lo que Sanosuke observa/

-Pero si esta es la bandeja que traia- observa mejor la tarta y ve que esta mordida- Crees que Megumi lo envene…- Pero no pudo seguir la frase ya que comenzaron a escucharse pasos apurados que iban hacia alli.

-Kenshin!- Se escucha la vos de Kaoru gritando.

Sanisuke y Yahiko sew miran asustadosy comienzan a correr de un lado a otro buscando desesperados algun lugar para esconder el cuerpo muerto de Kenshin.

-Guardemoslo en el bote del arroz!- dice Sanosuke desesperado

-No, no ahí no entra…- dice Yahiko examinado el bote.

-Y entonces?- Pregunta todavía corriendo Sanosuke quien sin darse cuenta pisa a Kenshin en el pecho.

-Ya lo se! En la heladera! – Sanosuke se detiene en seco encima de la cara del samurai (XD)

-Sos tarado o que? En esta epoca no hay heladeras!-

La puerta se abre Sanosuke sin pensarlo dos veces agarra el cuerpo de Kenshin y lo tira debajo de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Kaoru entra.

-Hola a to…- comenzo a decir esta pero se calla al ver a Sanosuke y a Yahiko sonriendole de manera muy sospechosa – Que les pasa?-

-Nada…- dice Yahiko sonriendo forzadamente. Kaoru los mira sin creerles.

-Porque estan tan raros?- Ninguno de los dos responde – Que hicieron?-

Comienza a revisar todo en la cocina, va hacia la mesa pero antes de que vea nada Sanosuke la agarra del brazo.

-No pasa nada! No te preocupes que no hicimos nada!-

-Donde esta Kenshin?-

-Kenshin, Kenshin…- Empieza a decir Yahiko mientras piensa en que mentira decir…

-Se fue acomprar sake!-

-Se fue a lo de Megumi!-

Los dos responden al mismo tiempo, Kaoru lo nota y los mira enojada.

-A DONDE ESTA KENSHIN?- pregunta casi a los gritos…

-Se fue a lo de Megumi!-

-Se fue a comprar sake!-

Sanosuke y Yahiko se miran asustados, lo habian hecho habian dicho las respuestas al revez… Kaoru sin duda notaria eso….

-Porque me mienten?-

-No te mentimos!- Gritan los dos a la vez.-

-A donde esta Kenshin?-

-…-

-Diganme donde esta?- Levanta la mes apreparada para tirarsela a los chicos pero ve a Kenshin alli tirado y se le cae la mesa de las manos… y va a parar encima de su pie (XD) – La PU(censurado…)-

Los chicos no pueden evitar reirse , Kaoru se enoja (aun mas…) les tira la mesa encima y se agacha al lado de Kenshin (quien tiene la cara y el pecho lleno de pisotones…) Comienza a zarandearlo pero ni al caso…ya esta muerto ( osea… dense cuenta!) Al comprenderlo Kaoru se pone a llorar hasta inundar la casa… (que exageración!)

En fin las horas pasan y Kaoru sigue dale que llora…cuando de pronto se escuchan golpes en la puerta.

Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kaoru corren a ver quien llama.

-Yo abro!-

-No, yo!-

-Yo quiero!-

-Yo, Yo!- Comienzan a pelear, vuelan patadas y puños por todos lados…

Finalmente la puerta es abierta por la persona que espera fuera, Megumi entra y al ver a los chicos peleando comienza a reir.

La primera en notar que Megumi esta mirandolos es Kaoru quien instantáneamente deja de pelear y va hacia ella.

-Megumi! Que bueno que viniste…- Sanosuke al escuchar aquel nombre suelta a Yahiko dejandolo caer al piso.

-Sanosuke y la (censurado) madre!-

-Que me dijiste!-

-la (censurado) que te pario!-

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….-

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…-

Las chicas comienzan a caminar dejandolos solos, los chicos al notar que no tienen publico dejan de pelearse y van corriendo tras las chicas.

Finalmente llegan nuevamente a la cocina, Megumi ve a Kenshin tirado en el suelo y corre hacia el. Le toma el pulso… pero nada… al darse cuenta de esto suelta el brazo como si tal cosa…. (XD)

-Esta muerto…- Dice como si el resto no lo supiera ya… a lo que los demas la miran como diciendo eso…

-Pero como ocurrio exactamente?-

-…- Nadie dice nada… todos se miran como si sospecharan del de al lado…

-Ustedes dos saben lo que realmente ocurrio!- Dice Kaoru señalando a los dos chicos. Los dos se sobresaltan, los ojos de Kaoru se llenan de un gran furia lo que asusta a los otros tres…-Diganme quien fue!-

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, al darse cuenta Kaoru sale de la cocina hecha una furia, los otros tres se quedan mirandose sin comprender mientras a fuera empiezan a escucharse ruidos raros…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-10 minutos después -

-Es realmente necesario esto Kaoru?- Pregunta Sanosuke

-Tendran que decirme la verdad cuando se cansen!- Comienza a reir de manera desquiciada y le da unas palmadas a la madera a la que la cabeza y las manos de Sanosuke estan unidas (como las que les ponian a los que iban a la guillotina… saben cuales?)

-Estas segura de que este es el camino correcto?- Pregunta asustada Megumi mientras ve a Kaoru afilando una Katana.

-Claro!- Dice esta alegremente- Quien va a comenzar?- Pregunta acercandole la Katana al cuello de Yahiko- Seras tu Sanosuke?- se acerca a este con cara de maniaca.

-si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si!-No deja de decir SI , hasta que Kaoru se harta y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Habla de una vez!-

-Fue… fue Yahiko! EL lo hizo golpear la cabeza!- Dice finalmente este.

-Maldito!- grita Kaoru corriendo hacia Yahiko con la Katana en alto.

-DETENTE!- grita entonces una voz mas que familiar que hace a Kaoru detener al instante.

Todos se voltean a ver al que acaba de gritar, era nada mas y nada menos que…

-KENSHIN!- gritan todos a la vez al verlo.

-Creimos que estabas muerto!- le dice Kaoru y corre a abrazarlo (;)) y Megumi tambien (jejejejejeje)

-Eh? Porque?-

-Tu cuerpo estaba tirado en el medio de la cocina y pues… pues… como es que estas vivo?-

-Mi cuerpo? Que el muñeco? … aaaaaah…. Jajaja no … se confundieron!-

-Eh? Como?-

-Es que como el anime de Rurouni Kenshin tiene tanto éxito… hasta muñecos hacen! Y en tamaño real y todo… es genial verdad?-

Todos se caen de espalda.

-Y entonces a donde te habias metido?- Pregunta curioso Yahiko.

-Tuve una firma de autografos…- responde el pelirrojo sonriendo con orgullo.

A Kaoru le brillan los ojos con furia nuevamente.

-Desgraciado! Insensible! Nos hiciste preocupar…y lo peor… no nos invitaste!- Enojada le da un golpe en la cabeza, Kenshin a causa de esto cae al piso inconciente.

-Kenshin… KENSHIN?- Lo sarandea pero este no responde… -NO KENSHIN! PORQUE! OTRA VEZ NO!- KAoru se pone a llorar y abraza el cuerpo de Kenshin el cual abre los ojos, mira a Sakosuke le guiña un ojo cuando este lo ve, le sonrie y vuelve a acomodarse en el abrazo de Kaoru….

Fin…?

Nota de Autora: Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga (osea Ximena…) una gran fanatica de Kenshin… se lo dedico por dos razones… la primera es porque casi me mata para que se lo escriba… la segunda para ver si le levantaba un poco el animo!


End file.
